Different
by kirara123
Summary: Kagome goes to America to be an exchange student for her junior year. But soon she finds out some odd things are going on in Japan. When friends come to visit things just get weirder.
1. Going Away

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or any of the characters. They are Rumiko Takashi's. I thank her for helping those of us that have no life other than InuYasha.

Much Love,

AJ

The jewel was complete. No doubt about that.

The sun shone over feudal Japan as everyone began to wake up. "I'm so tired, I'm gonna flunk my math test." Kagome groaned. "If you hate school so much then why do you go?" InuYasha asked. "I have to" Kagome grumbled. InuYasha snorted but didn't say anything else. This argument had happened too many times before and InuYasha knew it would end in a 'sit' and InuYasha would once again meet his friend dirt. Sango desperately wanted to change the subject "Hey Kagome want to help me make breakfast?" Sango asked. "Sure" Kagome replied happily. It was amazing how she could change her mood so quickly sometimes.

Breakfast consisted of ramen like it had for almost a week. Kagome only finished half of hers and gave the rest to InuYasha. "Well, I'm gonna head home, bye" "Bye" InuYasha mumbled with his mouth full. Sango, Miroku and Shippou all said their goodbyes, even Kirara gave a quiet mew and Kagome was off. She hopped down into the well and was transported back home where Souta was waiting for her. "Mom wants to talk to you" Souta said, disappointed that InuYasha didn't tag along. They may have been trying to hide it but almost everyone knew that after high school Kagome and InuYasha were going to become married or mated, either one works.

Kagome headed into the kitchen where her mom was waiting. "Oh Kagome I signed you up for something" Mrs. Higurashi smiled as she handed Kagome an envelope. Kagome gave her mom a confused look and opened the envelope. "What, You signed me up for foreign exchange" Kagome screamed glaring at her mother. "Well since you don't have any more jewel shards to collect, I thought you might want to take a break from it all" Kagome's mom replied calmly. "You know that InuYasha will go bizurk if I go through with this" Kagome fumed "Oh I'm sure he'll understand" Mrs. Higurashi giggled "Remember you are mates….Oh and you might want to start packing, you're flight is in three days and you will be there the rest of the school year." "Oh yeah its not like school just started" Kagome replied sarcastically.

Back in the feudal era

Kagome climbed out of the well still furious and headed towards her friends that she had only left fifteen minutes ago. "Did you forget something?" Sango asked. "No, InuYasha?" "Yeah" "Can I talk to you for a minute?" "Yeah sure" InuYasha and Kagome began walking toward the trees. "So what did you want to talk about?" InuYasha asked. "uhh…mymomsignedmeupforforeignexchangeandiwon'tbehereforallof myjunioryear" Kagome said in one breath. InuYasha gave her a confused look so she spoke again "My mom signed me up for foreign exchange and I will be there for all of my Junior year." Finally InuYasha replied "What does that mean?" he asked. "It means I'm going to be in another country for a whole year" Kagome sighed. "What?" InuYasha yelled. "It's not like I have a choice" Kagome sobbed. They were now quite far from the others so they could not hear InuYasha's yelling. Kagome wiped her eyes and looked up to InuYasha who pulled her into an embrace. "So you'll be gone for a whole year?" InuYasha asked quietly. Kagome nodded and clutched InuYasha's kimono "Sorry" she whispered. InuYasha held Kagome tighter. "Don't be" he replied "It's not your fault" InuYasha came to that conclusion so that maybe Kagome would stop crying. He waited a little longer and eventually the sobs stopped. Kagome looked up at InuYasha again, her face was red from crying and InuYasha could still smell her tears. He took a clawed finger and wiped her cheek. "I'm sorry" Kagome repeated. InuYasha kissed her gently. "I told you don't be sorry" InuYasha gave Kagome a stern look. "Thank you" Kagome replied. "So should we…" Kagome cut InuYasha off "Yeah because then there will be the link." What InuYasha was regarding to was the mark. Instead of a ring it was a simple cut where InuYasha would cut his own wrist and place it on Kagome's cut. Over time this small cut would become something else, like a design. Since demon blood ran through her, Kagome would now live as long as InuYasha and there would be the link. Wherever Kagome was she could all ways contact InuYasha. I guess you could say it was kind of like telepathy.

Kagome sat down and leaned her back against the nearest tree. InuYasha came and sat next to her. "Sorry, but it might hurt" InuYasha warned. Kagome just nodded in response. InuYasha turned to face Kagome and lifted his hand and placed his finger on the base of Kagome's neck. He pressed down lightly and then a little harder. Her skin broke and she started to bleed. He made the cut about an inch long as Kagome fainted from the sight of her blood. InuYasha quickly took his claw and slit his wrist and placed it on Kagome's cut. Within seconds Kagome was healed and all that was left of the small cut was a simple scar. But faint lines had appeared around the scar. Within a month the scar would become an image.

Back with the others Miroku was getting ideas. "Well I wonder what they're doing" Miroku chuckled. "Oh please Miroku, Kagome said she wanted to talk to InuYasha and InuYasha is nothing like you" Sango replied with a frown. "How do you know, InuYasha almost never shows his feelings" Miroku argued. Sango reached for her Hiraikotsu. "Shutting up" Miroku hastily replied. Sango smiled triumphantly "See here they come now" InuYasha and Kagome walked out of the trees and headed for the others. InuYasha had his arm around Kagome's waist protectively and also to hold her up because she still felt a little dizzy from fainting. "So what is going on, ohh" Miroku noticed the scar on Kagome's neck. InuYasha gave Miroku a threatening look and Miroku said nothing more. "Umm, guys what I told InuYasha was that my mom signed me up for foreign exchange and I'm going to be gone for a whole year." Kagome informed. Everyone was silent and finally Sango replied "Where will you be?" "America, it is another country across the ocean. Sorry guys but I didn't really have a choice in the matter." "We'll miss you Kagome" Sango replied. "Yeah, It'll be a lot different, I mean I don't even know this family that I'm supposed to be living with" Kagome said sadly. "I better go, I have to pack" Kagome said finally. They all said their goodbyes and exchanged hugs. Shippou was having a bit of a fit but he would soon get over it so Kagome wouldn't be so sad. Even a tear escaped from Kirara's eye. Kagome slowly walked off and InuYasha followed her. He wanted to spend the last three days with her while she packed.

Once home Kagome fixed up some lunch for her and InuYasha and they headed up to Kagome's room. Kagome pulled a large suitcase out of her closet and started laying out clothes. InuYasha sat quietly on Kagome's bed and watched her. After Kagome had almost her whole closet in the suitcase she sat next to InuYasha to take a break. "Lets make the best of these three days" she smiled at InuYasha who pulled Kagome onto his lap. Kagome rested her head on InuYasha's shoulder and they just stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Their silence was broken by Mrs. Higurashi yelling up the stairs for Kagome and InuYasha to come to dinner. They both jumped, startled by Kagome's mother's yelling. Kagome kissed InuYasha on the cheek and headed downstairs for dinner. InuYasha quickly jumped up and followed. Being half-demon InuYasha beat Kagome to the table. Kagome went into the kitchen to help her mother finish making their food. "Oh Kagome what happened you have a scar" Mrs. Higurashi said pointing to the mark on the base of Kagome's neck. "Well InuYasha and I decided that we should do this now rather than when I come back, its like a wedding ring but different" Kagome informed her mother. "Ohh" Mrs. Higurashi replied. They sat down for dinner and ate peacefully. Kagome started to head back to her room but her mother stopped her "Kagome you can stay home from school the next few days so you can be with your friends" Kagome's mom smiled and Kagome nodded and ran up the stairs. InuYasha followed like an obedient puppy. Once they were in Kagome's room Kagome shut her door and resumed to packing. She had finished with her clothes and began with personal items. Once she had her toiletries packed she moved on to other things. While Kagome was searching her closet for different things that would remind her of home, InuYasha quietly walked up behind her. "Kagome" he mumbled. " Yeah" Kagome turned around not knowing InuYasha was so close. "Here" InuYasha handed Kagome the locket she had given him two years ago. Kagome smiled and embraced InuYasha. He returned the hug and clutched Kagome like he never wanted to let go. InuYasha would of never admitted it but he was trying so hard not to cry. Finally the tears escaped and Kagome felt one fall on her shoulder. She pulled back to look InuYasha in the eye and he very slightly loosened his grip. Kagome sighed "Oh InuYasha you are making me feel so sad about leaving" InuYasha quickly wiped his tears and looked away. Kagome reached up to turn InuYasha's head back to face her "You don't have to be tough all of the time" Kagome reassured him. InuYasha was silent and clutched Kagome tighter once again. "I just don't want you to leave" "I'll be alright, I promise" Kagome reassured once again. "Now, I'm tired" Kagome walked over to her bed and InuYasha just stood and watched her. Kagome pulled down her comforter and sat down. InuYasha took a hesitant step and Kagome nodded. It seemed like he needed a lot of reassuring today. Kagome scooted over and InuYasha laid down next to her slipping his arm around her middle. She pulled the blanket up to her shoulder and closed her eyes, resting her hand on the Inu-Hanyou's chest. She fell asleep quickly and dreamed peacefully all ways knowing that InuYasha was beside her.


	2. A New Home

Sara's alarm had been blaring for fifteen minutes before she hit the snooze button. "Dam alarm" She snorted and tried to sleep again. Sara slept in the large basement of her lake house. Unlike the other kids on her side of the lake, Sara went to a private school that didn't start for another week. What seemed to be a lazy Saturday for most was actually going to be quite exiting for Sara. But we'll save that for later.

"SARAAAAAAAH!" There it was, the most annoying voice she could hear. The sound of her younger brother Joey. Under her covers Sara formed a fist and with one eye open let Joey have it. "Get out of my way" she grunted and lazily walked up the stairs to the sweet smell of bacon. "So Joey succeeded at waking you up I see" Ellie, Sara's mom observed. "Yeah, right before she slugged me!" Joey snapped rubbing his cheek bone. Sara let out a snicker and sat down and ate hastily. "Is this true?" A deep voice came from behind Sara. "Dam." It was Sara's father, he wasn't the nicest man but Sara had a bond with her father. "Honestly, Sara you can't hurt your brother like that." Sara rolled her eyes at her mother. "Good job" Her father whispered into her ear. Joey was the kind of child that was getting on everyone's nerves. "Vince, don't encourage it….Oh my got we're going to be late. C'mon Sara get in the car, we have to get to the airport" "But what about my food." Sara whined. "Move it" her mother glared at her

Once at the airport Sara, who was still in her pj's, lazily held up a sign that said 'Higurashi' in big blue letters. "You look nice" came a familiar voice from behind Sara. "Get a life Jerk-off" Sara groaned. "Hello Josh" Ellie said politely. Josh smiled and wrapped his arms around Sara's waist and rested his head on her shoulder. (If you haven't noticed Josh is Sara's boyfriend. It's a tough love thing.) Sara, her family and Josh waited until a black haired girl came shyly walking towards them. "Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi" the girl said shyly. Sara's mother was the first to speak "Hello Kagome, I am Ellie and this is my husband Vince and my daughter Sara. Oh and this is Josh." She said with a smile. Sara just flipped the sign into the trash and lead her family, Josh and the exchange student to the baggage claim.

"Well Sara-Lou I've got homework to attend to." Josh said with a smile as he headed off. "Oh like you do homework Jerk-off." Sara replied sarcastically. "I love you too" Josh replied with a cheesy smile, and walked off.

Once at Home

Kagome got settled into Sara's room which had two large bunk beds in it so they each had enough room for themselves. After giving Kagome a tour of the house, Sara led Kagome on the three minute walk to the docks. "So what is Japan like?" Sara decided to start some kind of conversation. At first Kagome thought of the feudal era and almost explained the expansive forests and small villages but she changed her mind. "It's crowded, nothing like it is here" (Kagome speaks English fluently as does her family, except for Souta who isn't so good at it. Also to make it easier InuYasha and the gang learned from Kagome how to speak English) "That must suck" Sara replied "Ya ever ridden a Jet Ski?" Sara asked but was interrupted by Kagome's cell phone ringing. "Mushi-mushi" Kagome said a traditional Japanese greeting. "Oh InuYasha, Hi…….What, that's weird……..are you serious? What Oh Hi Sango……….It's a phone I'll explain later. Is Miroku there too………And Shippou and Kirara?……….Wow……..Ok bye" (the …….'s are when someone else is talking F.Y.I)

"What was that about" Sara asked. "Oh nothing important" Kagome replied "What's a Jet Ski?" Sara pointed over to the two Jet Ski's on the lifts in the third slot on the dock. "C'mon lets go" Sara smiled and got two life jackets and started up one of the Jet Ski's.

After they got past the buoy Sara let it go. She revved the engine and reached forty mph in no time. "Whoa" Kagome was surprised by the sudden burst of speed. After riding around for about a half of an hour they went back into the house for supper.


	3. First Day Of School

Disclaimer; I don't own InuYasha bla bla bla. On with the story.

Much Love,

AJ

The alarm blared in the basement bedroom of the Reicher home. It was the first day of school for Sara and Kagome and neither of them were up to it. Once in uniform (Their uniforms look exactly like Kagome's but they have short sleeves and are blue instead of green) they headed upstairs for a quick pop tart and ran to catch the bus. Sara made her way to the back of the bus where Josh was sitting. "Move it Jerk-off." Sara said so her and Kagome could sit together. A loud voice came from the front. "Hey there ain't no cussin on my school bus" the bus driver yelled. Sara and Kagome both cringed. "Gomen nasai." Kagome replied with an innocent smile. "Baka." she added under her breath. The driver just grunted and headed to the next stop. After a long bus ride, Kagome and Sara headed to the lunchroom to get their schedules and locker combos. Luckily for Kagome and Sara their schedules were exactly alike.

Period 1----Science----Mr. Brandt

Period 2----Math----Mrs. Whitney

Period 3----Soc. Studies----Mr. Rulo

Period 4----English----Mrs. Grandville----Lunch 2

Period 5----Art----Ms. Chandler

Period 6----Communications----Mrs. Hardwick

Period 7----Home Economics----Mr. McMillian

Period 8----Gym/Study Hall----Ms. Aaron/Mr. Finkin

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Brandt and I obviously will be your science teacher for this year. Ok? Ok. Cut the crap, you are here to learn and have fun. Uh, my rules are don't talk when I'm talking. That would include you AkiToki." In the back of the room Kagome sat wide-eyed. "Did he just say AkiToki?" she whispered to Sara. "Yeah, why" Sara replied lazily. "Oh boy" Kagome dropped her head on her desk and let out a sigh. "Higurashi is there something you would like to vent about" Mr. Brandt asked. Kagome's head shot up and she felt herself turning bright red. "No" she said shyly. All of the other students laughed except for the one that spoke earlier, AkiToki Hojo. "Great, my first day of school and I embarrass myself already. Oh Kami help me." Kagome sighed. "Don't worry Kags, you'll live" Sara giggled.

By lunch Kagome was indeed hungry. She hurried through the lunch line and found a seat by Sara, Josh, Ryan, and Chris. "Oh hey Kagome, these are my friends Ryan and Chris." Sara turned to a tall brunette girl by the lunch line. "Hey Meg get your but over here." Sara screamed and got a glare from a lunch aide.

"Is this seat taken." Came a voice from behind Kagome. Kagome turned around and saw Hojo. "ye-" Kagome began but was interrupted by Sara who with a grin invited Hojo to sit. Kagome turned and glared at Sara who just smiled in return. "So Kagome, how have you been? You are looking healthier. Hopefully this year won't be like your last." Hojo smiled. Kagome slouched and grunted. "Yeah I feel spectacular." "So how was your last year in school?" Sara asked. "She was sick and out of school many times she almost failed the course." Hojo replied. "That would suck." Meg said as she sat down. Kagome just sighed and left the table and went back to class.


	4. An Unexpected Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. I do not own InuYasha……sob I wish I owned InuYasha. --

Much Love,

AJ

Many, many months later. (It is now like winter or late fall. Sara lives down somewhere in the south so it is still warm.)

Kagome and Sara both skated through the front door and into the kitchen. At the table was Ellie, Joey and two other people. "Okasaan?" Kagome asked flustered. "Oh hi Kagome." Kagome's mother got up to greet her daughter. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Kagome was still a little stunned by her mother's presence. "Well Ellie invited us to come and visit. InuYasha and your friends all went swimming." Kagome held a blank stare. How she missed InuYasha. And to hear that he was only down at the lake. Not knowing what she was doing, Kagome shot out the door with her roller skates on and stumbled down to the dock.

InuYasha's ears swiveled to the sound of someone coming onto the dock. He leaped out of the water and stared at the figure coming towards him. Kagome had stumbled along the way so she was way off balance and she was lucky that the Hanyou was there to catch her. Kagome clutched the soaking wet haori that was so familiar to her. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, And Kirara came out of the water as well. (Sango and Miroku had borrowed swim suits from the Sara and Josh but InuYasha had insisted on keeping his Kimono.) "I missed you InuYasha." Kagome sniffled trying to hide her tears. InuYasha closed his eyes and held Kagome tighter.

InuYasha heard another person approaching but their scent was unfamiliar. His golden eyes opened and he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and pushed Kagome behind him. Sara had only enough time to stop before hitting the huge sword. The amazing sword was enough to stun her but when she looked up to the man holding it she was shocked even more. Never before had she seen a boy with silver hair and golden eyes. Even more amazing were his dog ears and fangs and claws. "Who the hell are you?" InuYasha growled. Kagome dropped her head into her hand and rolled her eyes. "InuYasha, sit." SLAM InuYasha hit the ground and dropped Tetsusaiga so it turned back into it's rusted old form. When the spell wore off InuYasha shot up and got his Tetsusaiga and got right in Kagome's face. "What the HELL was that for!" InuYasha yelled. Kagome sighed. "That is Sara and I would rather her not be scared away by you waving your stupid sword around!" Kagome yelled back. "And I thought they were happy to see each other." Sango said. "Thirty seconds and they are already fighting again." Shippou replied. Miroku just sighed and reached to grope Sango but was greeted by a smack in the face. So there they were, together again. The perverted monk. The stubborn Hanyou. The angered Miko and Slayer, and Shippou and Kirara caught in the middle. What a group. "Umm, Kagome, who are these people?" Sara asked. Kagome and InuYasha both shut up and Kagome turned to Sara. "This is InuYasha, and that's Sango and Miroku, and those little ones are Shippou and Kirara." "Oh" Sara replied. Kagome got an idea and turned to InuYasha with a smirk. "Hey InuYasha, wanna ride a jet ski?" Kagome asked. "What's a jet-ski?" InuYasha sounded the words out. "Uh-oh." Sara gulped. "Yes, what is a jet ski, Kagome?" Sango asked. Sara went and got six life jackets and had everyone put one on. (By now Kagome and Sara have taken off their skates and Josh has arrived.) Kagome, Sara, and Josh drove while InuYasha rode with Kagome, Sango rode with Sara, and Miroku rode with Josh (I think that we all know why. for those of you who don't get the picture Miroku + Sara bad idea )

Kagome idled out to the cove and then went from zero to forty within seconds. InuYasha's claws dug into Kagome's lifejacket and Kagome giggled. "Scared InuYasha?" "No." InuYasha grunted. Sara and Kagome rode circles around each other and raced each other, which made both Sango and InuYasha very scared. Kagome went out into the middle of the cove and idled. "Watch this Sango, she's gonna throw him off her jet ski." Sara told Sango. Kagome turned sharp and pressed down hard on the gas throwing InuYasha off of the jet ski. Everyone burst out in laughter until InuYasha pulled Kagome into the water with him. Then everyone laughed more. InuYasha pulled Kagome under water and both the Hanyou and the Miko could see each other blush in embarrassment.

The sun began to set and they all returned to the docks and watched the sunset before they were called to dinner.


End file.
